how long must i wait?
by lil-Vixen24
Summary: ok hello again! its me! this is for the ppl who have read my other story it has nothing to do with it at all its just to keep you occupied while you wait for me to update my other story!  its my first angst so plz read and review for me! thank you!


Hello every one!!! Um this is gonna be a side story not in any way related to my main sasunaru story. Im kinda in a slump of sorts so I made this one to keep you occupied! its na angst story im wondering how it will turn out. I haven't written angst before so tell me how you like it! Thank you!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0) penguins!

'_It's been cloudy for the past couple of days, I wonder when its gonna rain?' _thought naruto

"_**Maybe it's a sign, kit' **_

'_Awww come on Kyuu! You don't believe in bad omens do you?'_

"Naruto! Over here!" yelled an excited sakura

'_Poor sakura, she is still trying to act as though she doesn't miss him'_ thought naruto

"Hey sakura! Where's kaka-sensei?" he asked

"Do you really need to ask that? Isn't it obvious! He's with-"

"who's with who?" came a voice behind them.

"Ahhhhh!" sakura and naruto screamed together

"And you call yourselves ninjas…" said kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei! You should really learn to be on time!" yelled sakura

"Ma, ma ill try to remember that next time" ha said with an bored expression

After another day of training naruto was about to go to the Uchiha Mansion as he usually did to clean.

"Ma, naruto why do you always go to the Uchiha Mansion to clean?" asked his sensei

"Because when sasu-bastard gets back he's not gonna want to clean his house! So i'll clean it for him!" said naruto with a smile

Kakashi just stood there with sullen looks on their faces.

"But naruto it's been 3 years since-"

"Not now sensei! I need to go clean!" interrupted naruto. He then started to take off in a sprint to sasuke's house.

"Sensei…" said sakura

"I know sakura…" answered kakashi

At the uchiha mansion

Naruto arrives at the front door and notices that it is slightly ajar.

'_That's funny I could have sworn I closed it last time…'_

flash back

"_Dobe, don't worry I'll be back…I'll come back for you…"_

_Sasuke says as he kisses a sleeping naruto on the forehead_

"_Sasuke…sasuke…" mumbles naruto half awake and half asleep "do…do you promise?"_

"_Yes"_

end flashback

'_What was that? Why did I remember that now?' _

As naruto opened the door there sitting in the middle of a bloody floor was….sasuke.

"Sasuke! What happened! You look awful! Wait let me help you clean yourself up…" with that naruto went to the bathroom to get towels and a first aid kit.

"Sasuke are you back for good this time?" naruto asks as he cleans and disinfects Sasukes wounds.

'His wounds they won't stop bleeding…' thought naruto

"….naruto" said the raven

Naruto stops and looks up at sasuke with fear in his eyes. He notices how beautiful sasuke still looks even after all these years he's been gone.

"Naruto, no one must know that im here." Said sasuke in a stern voice

"But sasuke why? What if I can't stop your bleeding! What if you get worse! And everyone has missed-"suddenly naruto crumbles to the floor.

'Ahhhhh! My head! K-Kyuu…it hurts…Kyuu?' naruto is met with silence.

He then feels a cool hand on his shoulder, as he looks up he is meet with deep onyx eyes

"Are you alright naruto?" asks sasuke

"Yes, yes im alright now" naruto said his headache is gone and he notices that sasuke has stopped bleeding.

"Huh? When did he-'

"Naruto" sasuke said

"Y-yes?"

"Im going to go rest now.yuo can go home now" he said

"Oh, right…i…uh…I'll be back tomorrow" naruto said

"Hn"

The next day

"It's so cloudy, I wonder when it's going to rain?" asked sakura

"I don't know…" answered naruto

"Naruto, you look kinda shaken up. Are you all right?"

"…uh, yes sensei im ok" said naruto "ok, well im gonna go now since training is over bye!"

"Maybe we should go check on him later"

"Yes I think we should too, he's probably gonna be at the Uchiha Mansion"

With sasuke and naruto

"Sasuke? Do you want me to make you some tea?" asked naruto

"hn."

Taking that as a yes he got up and went toward the kitchen to make some green tea.

'_Kyuu? How long do you think I'll have to wait till things are back to normal?'_

'_**What do you mean kit?' **_

'_Well I mean with sasuke'_

'_**Kit sasuke is-'**_

Tweeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Naruto didn't listen to what Kyuubi was going to as the tea kettle went off; he finished making the tea and brought it to sasuke.

"Im going to go and change you bed sheets sasuke. You probably got them all bloody from your wounds you had last night" with that naruto went upstairs to sasuke's room. As he finished changing the sheets he notices a picture of their old team. It was him, sakura, kakashi-sensei, and…sasuke.

'Ahhhhh! No! Not again! I hate this stupid headache!'

"Ahhhhh!!!!" screamed naruto

"Naruto! Naruto!"Yelled what he thought was sasuke

flashback

_Panting hard naruto ran as fast as he could. 'Sasuke, sasuke' he thought frantically 'where are you?'_

"_Sasuke! SASUKE!!!!" he screamed. It started to rain then. It rained so hard he could barely see what was in front of him, 'of course! Just my luck! It's been cloudy for days and no rain and today of all day's it has to rain' he thought angrily._

'_**Kit, calm down'**__ said Kyuubi_

'_Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SASUKE IS SOMEWHERE OUT HERE?!?!?!' he yelled at Kyuubi_

"_SASUKE SASUKE!!!!!" He screamed_

_Then he heard it. A faint voice. Somewhere, somewhere close._

"_N-naruto" _

"_Sasuke! I finally found you!" naruto said in a happy voice but is quickly died away when he finally set his eyes on him after 3 years. Sasuke sat there on the forest floor bloody. There was a deep gash in his side, cuts all over his arms and legs. When naruto reached him he cold ice cold. All he could do was stare at him his one beautiful deep onyx eyes were now a faded grey and his ivory skin was now ghostly white. His hair was as black as ever from the rain and blood. Naruto started to shake. He reached out and held onto sasuke for dear life._

"_Sasuke, sasuke…" naruto sobbed_

"_N-naruto im sorry…i-I couldn't keep my promise…im so sorry" and with that sasuke fell limp in his arms._

"_SASUKE! SASUKE!!!" Screamed naruto as tears ran down his face_

end flashback

"s-sa…sasuke" naruto whispers as he is being shaken by sakura

"Naruto! Naruto!!!" she screams 'naruto snap out of it!" Tears start streaming down her face.

All kakashi could do was stand there looking at the once bright happy boy in front of him. He had turned a little pale and hi golden hair didn't seem as bright anymore. But what he just couldn't get over what really made him not able to move was his face. He was smiling a small smile with tears streaming down his face and his eyes a one cerulean blue were now almost grey in color. And he clung their old team picture tightly to his chest.

"Naruto! N-na…naruto" sakura whimpered.

"Sakura he can't hear you now" kakashi said

In naruto's mind

'_Wow! It's so sunny today! Isn't it Kyuu?'_ thought naruto happily

'_**It sure is kit'**_ Kyuubi said lovingly _**'look kit its sasuke…'**_

"Sasuke!!!!" Yelled naruto happily

Sasuke stood there waiving to him "come on dobe lets go home now" he said with a smile

"Okay!!" naruto said with a smile

whisper _**'don't worry kit you don't have to wait any longer…I'll take care of you' **_

'_What was that Kyuu?'_

'_**Nothing kit…'**_

end

So what do you think? Is it good? It's my first angst so tell me how it is!! K?


End file.
